Living Secrets
by Midnightxtal
Summary: (Sequel to 'It's Dare') Murdoc is a grumpy old man set in his ways by this point. What does he do when two kids show up on his door step that look strangely like him? / It's sixteen years later, and the twins are grown up. Now that their mother has died, they want to know why their father had been such a mystery in their life.
1. Death

**Hello world! Back with a bit of a sequel to my story "It's Dare" that is promised to be written better than the previous. (Sorry to those of you that read it. I know I made a lot of mistakes with the story.) **

**For those of you who haven't read my first story, it won't affect how you understand things in this one. The first was written about a romance between a girl named Abegael and Murdoc. This is a story focused on Murdoc and the twins Abegael had with him.  
**

**Anyways! This is going to be a story filled with travel and a lot of mystery, along with some flash backs and an even older Murdoc. (He'd be around 54 and 55 in this story, considering the twins are 16 and the last story was written in phase 2.) **

**Enjoi!**

* * *

The snow fell heavily on the cemetery as Laura and Jude held hands, walking behind the group of their mother's friends. The pall-bearers all hung their heads, their black hats quickly turning white as the slow procession carried on. Laura looked over at Jude, his eyeliner smeared and trailing down his face as he fought with himself to keep the tears back. Laura, however hadn't shed a single tear. No. She had never met nor known who her father was, but her mother had always said she had his attitude. Fierce and introverted. Jude had gotten his softness from Abegael. Always emotional about things that were devastating or barely even in his life. They may be twins, but their personalities were far from identical. Jude looked up at Laura, sniffling. His blackened eyes were glossed. The pink tint in the both of them almost matched the color of his scleras. Laura gave his hand a comforting squeeze, her long black hair blowing in the wind. Jude's shaggy mop joined her's as the snow blew through the air and they stopped at the grave site.

Jude looked up at the site, the freshly dug grave, the casket that held the woman who gave him and his sister life. It had been a week and it still didn't feel real to him, it couldn't be. His mother always seemed stronger than she had proved in the end. For the past couple of months the children had found her in states of dismay and drunkenness. Though she would always brush it off the next day and act as if nothing happened. Since then, Laura had become even more distant and introverted. Her weight had decreased greatly. She had to be only about ninety pounds, if that. The procession began. The man spoke, reading the rite of the Satanic Bible. A woman held up a basket, everybody putting on angel wings. Their mother hadn't wanted cremation, but the fact that angels were a prominent part of her life made it ritual for the gatherers to honor her death with the incorporation of wings worn at the burial.

Laura and Jude helped one another with their wings, retaking their places as the last words were said and her casket was lowered. The twins were the first to put dirt into the grave, seeing as their father was unknown to anybody other than their mother. For the first time in the entire week Jude saw Laura cry as the last speck of dirt had been placed and the flowers, along with angel figurines were placed on top of the mound of dirt. He quickly engulfed his sister in a hug, letting her whinge for what seemed like ages.

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V.**

The coffee in front of me had gone cold long ago. Yet I still sat at the breakfast bar, staring at it. I looked up at the clock, breaking myself from a daze. It was one in the a.m. A sigh escaped my lips as my bony green hand ran through my shaggy black hair. There was no way living without my mum would be easy for me. I was so used to her waking Laura and I up in the morning for breakfast and telling us stories about many points in history. She had never really revealed the fact that we were Nephilim. It was just something she had incorporated into our lives. We knew our father had been a mortal. Or at least that's what she had told us. Mum never really liked to talk about him. It always made her sad, and she would end up spending hours in her room. When she would return to the living area her eyes were always red like she had been crying for an eternity.

As to why our father had been such a mystery in our lives, I didn't think I would ever know. Nor do I think I would understand why it was my mum had decided to let alcoholism take over her life, and eventually be the death of her with an unhealthy mix of anti-depressants. Another sigh escaped me and I stood, dumping the mug of cold coffee and setting on the counter. It was late and I hadn't had much sleep since mum's passing. I was just ready for a good night's sleep and a not so heavy heart. I moved my feet, staring at the flooring of the old house we resided in and eventually made my way to my room. I shut off all the lights and opened the window next to my bed. I opened the drawer to my side table and lit an incense, along with a fag. I took my first hit, closing my eyes in pure ecstasy. It had been the first one all day for me, when I was usually a chronic habit-er.

Something had to kill me some day, and I hoped it would be this. Any other way to me seemed pointless. I mean. What was the point in life or death anyway? To consume energy and release it? To fuck up the world more than it was and spend your entire existence denying so? I took another hit, holding it in for a long while before I released the white smoke from my lungs. If Laura saw me smoking again she would go into cardiac arrest. Neither mum nor her had approved. My maid had been the one to get me started and supply me with the fags. She was part of my inner love circle. He used her for part of his indulgence and worship. Jude coughed, pounding on his chest hard with his fist. "Fuck," he murmured, finishing the fag and stubbing it out, tossing it out the window as he closed it. He left the incense burning, and tossed off all his clothing, curling under the sheets and planting his face into the fluffy pillows that surrounded him.

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V.**

She sat on her floor, her long black hair tied into a bun. She dressed herself in a black gown gown meant for bed-wear and black fuzzy socks. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her chin against them. Today had been harder for her than she had let on. Moving on would be more complicated than she had expected. Though she could see her mother's demise coming... her brother had been totally clueless. Laura had chosen to stay quiet and not interfere with her mum and how she had chosen to go out. Jude didn't know it... but Laura knew her mother had committed suicide and purposely drove herself to Lucifer himself. No. Jude though she had alcohol poisoning and a medication overdose. Laura knew that Abegael had a drug binge habit and that had been what killed her. Though she knew that she should have said something... she found it would be best if her brother never knew of it. Thrice this week she had seen Jude crying in the living area, his eyeliner a mess, his hair in disarray, still dressed in his pyjamas.

Laura may not be the most emotional person in the world, but even seeing her twin brother torn apart sent pain straight to the heart. She sighed, looking down at her socked feet. Even the fuzzyness wasn't enough to cover the scars to show years of surgery she had from her birth disorder. Her feet had never worked worth shyte. No. Most of the time she was forced to wear braces that dug into her green flesh. Jude used to joke around when they were little and say their father must have been a crocodile for them to have the green skin. Crocodiles were strong though, and Laura's feet were anything but. Sixteen years of doctor visits and they still had no idea what was wrong with her. She was at the point where she was just ready to give up and live life in braces. Even if it hurt her every second to wear them.

A siren droned in the background, and Laura looked up. An ambulance was the last thing she wanted to hear today. Not even a week ago she had been the one to make the dreadful call, and have her mother's lifeless body picked up in one. She sighed, looking up at her black painted door covered in random objects. Pictures of her and Jude with Abegal when they used to live in Rio, awards she had gotten from her piano recitals, notes she had received from her pen pal she had that lived in the Kingdom. He had been part of the reason she had convinced her mum to move back to the UK and reside in the Midlands. Laura held onto her pen pal dearly. He had been a friend since she could remember. His parents had taken him to a show when he was small, Laura had played piano that evening. Somehow he had ended up with her address and they had written letters back and forth to one another for about five years before Abegael up and moved them. That was when Laura and Nathaniel had met one another for the first time. Jude didn't like him though. Always saw him as a rubbish being. Probably because Nathaniel had tried giving him sweets for Valentine's one year and Jude retaliated, calling him a 'gay boy' and smashing the box of chocolates.

Laura smiled to herself. She would have to ring Nathaniel tomorrow and do something to get her out of the house. Maybe Jude would be doing the same with his friends. His very... sketchy friends. Jude may have disapproved of Nathaniel, but Laura disapproved of anybody he had ever made friends with. All sketchy burnouts and nymphomaniacs. Gave her goose humps every time she thought of it. Especially his friend Ero... god, every time she thought of him or saw him she felt like she needed to take a hot shower. He was another story though, and one she didn't ever care to revisit. She slowly lifted her heels, bringing herself to her bed and turning off the table side lamp. Sleep was inevitable, yet it didn't feel like a choice to her anymore. Truthfully, she hadn't slept a wink last night. Tonight would probably be the same case. Though she didn't want to admit to it, she felt as if she was going mad. Not even meditation or tea time could bring her back to the peaceful state she had once been in before her mum had constant days of alcohol and drug abuse, accompanied by the weeks of endless crying and denial.

Truthfully, if Laura could wish for anything it would be to go back in time before she was born and convince her mum that she and Jude needed a father. For her to stay with him... or at least let them visit one another. Having a father was one thing the twins had longed for, for years. They used to have a butler back in Rio that they would often pretend was their father and would call him "da" and "pa". Sadly though, when they moved to the Midlands they had lost him along with loads of memories. She sighed, turning to face a wall and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to clear her mind and hoped for sleep.

* * *

**Here it is. **

**The first chapter to the sequel of "It's Dare".  
**

**I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Yet again: To those of you who haven't read the previous story, don't worry I'll be explaining a lot about the twins. The first story was mainly about Abegael and how she had come to meet Murdoc. This story is more twin focused.  
**

**Please review, it helps me continues.  
**

**With love, Midnight. xx  
**


	2. The Secret

**Well! Looks like this story is getting off to a good start! Enjoi!**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V.**

"Look out!" Nathaniel shouted before assaulting Laura with a gummy to the face. She turned her head in wonder, feeling the tiny pat against her forehead. Nathaniel looked at her, covering his mouth and dropping the box of candy as he attempted to hold in laughter. "You arse!" she shouted playfully and tackled him, holding him down and chomping down on his hand. "Hey!" he yelled playfully, pretending to be in pain. Laura sniggered, letting go of his hand and pointing a finger in his face," that's right! Better think twice before you go and mess with Laura Wollen!" He let out a yelp, and pretended to be frightened, covering his face. "Are you two idiots done?" a less than amused Jude called from the doorway. Laura and Nathaniel both looked up at him. He had his arms crossed, leaned against the frame with one foot tucked behind the other. Laura gave him a displeased look and removed herself from Nathaniel, holding out a hand and helping him up. Jude grumbled to himself, the bags around his eyes looking almost as dark as the eyeliner. His hair was messed to bits, like he has slept on it all night and not bothered to brush.

Nathaniel straightened himself, while Laura crossed her arms, walking angrily over to her brother. The heels of her Demonia boots made dulls thuds as she grumbled, growing closer. "What the fuck is YOUR problem?" she practically hissed in his face. Jude stared at her blankly and un-phased. The pink hue in his dark eyes was brighter than usual today. "You know I don't like that damn little poof, 'sides. I guess the lawyer had some things mum left for us and we need to get there within the next hour. Or else they'll close and we'll be fucked until next week," he yawned, letting up from the door frame and turning his back, walking away.

"Laura, love. Let it go. You know he's never fancied me, and he's stressed about the death of your mum," Nathaniel spoke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Laura hung her head, staring down at the black material of her boots and nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Nate... I just... I get so fed up with him sometimes. I love him to death, sure, he's always going to be my brother. I just fucking hate the way he acts towards you. You mean... so much to me and he can just get on my last never with his less than acceptable treatment," she sighed, pinching her bridge. He stayed quiet behind her for a while, before hesitantly speaking," probably just needs his fix. Doesn't seem like his lovers have come 'round for quite some time." Laura's eyes shook and she nodded once again.

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V.**

He stood there in a pair of fitted black dress pants, a grey pin-striped shirt, an untied black necktie, and black boots. The fag in his mouth disappeared more and more and he stood and stared. His black, messy hair was everywhere. The eyeliner hung into his bags. Last night he had had a hell of a dream. One where he and Laura were sitting in a house and staring at a man that looked almost identical to Jude. Laura had his sadistic attitude, and his love for alcohol was more than their mother's had been. But who? Who was he? Jude shook the thought. That wasn't even the part that had bothered him the most. No. Not even close. What bothered him the most was the fact that he and Laura had both called him... dad. Dad. Out of all the possible words, it had to be that one. The one Jude knew they both longed greatly to put a face to. It felt as if life just kept taunting him. Trying to make him crazier than he already was. He couldn't do it anymore. He could barely stand to keep on his feet. Things had just become too much, and he wanted an answer.

* * *

The car ride couldn't have been more awkward or dull. Jude and Laura rode in the back of the limo as their new butler escorted them to the lawyer's office. Jude helped his sister out, her long black hair tied into a neat bun ontop of her head. The bow barely missing the door opening. He grumbled, yawning and running a hand through his hair as they passed through the familiar doors and into the old leather seats. Laura fixed her fluffed skirt and sat up properly, whereas Jude slouched over, his hands onto his knees. And old, further in his ways man looked at the two for a second. He shuffled a stack of paper, and turned to pull out a small box. "Seems this is all that was left to you two, other than the house and belongings. Your mother brought this to me many years ago. I hope you hold it near and dear to you. Time of loss like these are hard to handle, and sometimes we find closure in the little things," he rose and showed them to the door, as Jude lumbered out with the surprisingly heavy box and helped his sister into the limo once again.

Laura sat down on the seat, closing her eyes, only the tons of black make-up around her eyes noticeable. Jude sighed, lugging the box into the vehicle and slamming the door as he watched his sister attempt to stay calm. "Laura," he blurted out and crossed his arms. His sister didn't respond, only stayed in the same position. "Laura," he said again," for fuck's sake, Laura!"

**Laura's P.O.V.**

She sat on the seats, ignoring her brother's words as she attempted to hold in her tears at the thought of the box holding onto something that he mother hadn't wanted them to see. After all, why would she keep it here instead of giving to them years ago? What would she have to hide? Jude grumbled under his breath, to himself before he slammed a fist hard into the seat next to her head. Laura didn't flinch, only stayed there as her brows began to twitch in anger. Her hand shot up as her bony green fingers attached themselves to Jude's neck. "What... in... the fuck... do you want?" he practically growled into his face. Jude was being a pest and she was less than willing to listen to him today. Especially after the stunt he had pulled with Nathaniel. _Jude was a mummy's boy, you would think he would have more respect_, she thought to herself. He stared at her, his brows furrowing in thought. "Mum left us something. You should have a little bit of fucking respect and be thankful she was trying to leave us a bit of closure you ungrateful little bitch," he barked and ripped himself from her. Laura took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to calm herself.

"What if it isn't?" she barely squeaked out. "Hrm?" Jude sat on the edge of his seat. Laura turned her head towards him, looking emotionless. "What if it isn't closure she left us? Ever think of that?" she tried to speak normally. Her brother just stared at her as if she had asked him something totally unexpected. "Why would she leave us something that wasn't? It's not like she hated us," his expression changed to dismay," right?" he could barely squeak out. Laura kept looking at him, not sure as to what she should say. Only that she knew their mother didn't hate them or that she would have no reason to leave them something to perturb their lives. She jerked her head back into place, folding her hands over one another. "Mum loved us.. don't ever doubt that... she said she gave up dad even to have us. She gave up her life Jude..." her voice diminished more and more as she continued to speak. Jude nodded, knowing she couldn't see it. "Let's just hope for the best," he said reassuringly. Laura nodded and sighed, gripping tightly to the bridge of her nose.

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V.**

I opened the box. Two tattered photo albums and a leather book were inside, along with a baggy full of scattered pictures. Laura sat on the sofa across the room, picking the polish from her nails in boredom. "Looks like she just left us personal things," I said, picking up the two photo albums and quickly recognizing them as our baby books. Ultra sound pictures, snippets of us during Christmas, us riding bikes. Travel photos from family holiday. Us on the beach at Rio. The usual. One for Laura, the other for me. I tossed her's to her, and she opened it up, looking through and blurting out random facts about certain parts of it, reminiscing in the old memories we had with mum. I sat my beside me, already having looked through it and picked up the baggy, seeing a slightly greened face peeking up. "Huh?" I said gently to myself as I opened it and pulled them all out. A man with a sharp black fringe stared at me. But I didn't get it? That was my face. Well. An older version of my face. What the hell? I flipped through more and more, seeing ones of the man kissing mum and others of him and three other people. Two other males and a young looking bird. _What in the world?.._ I thought to myself.

Finally I found with the back facing up. In calligraphy, mum's to be exact. Was written "Murdoc and I, first date", mum was munching on candy floss while he was downing a stella in the background a pier. _Murdoc?.._ I said to myself _Who in the world is MURDOC?.._ I sat staring at the picture for a good ten minutes, remaining silent as Laura still blabbered on in the background. I sat the pictures on my lap, quickly picking up the leather book and opened the latch, flipping to the first page. I read and read, each word hitting me harder as I discovered words that had unlocked so many doors my mum had closed to Laura and I. I threw the book, photos flying everywhere as a loud crash was made. My hands quickly covered my face, tears and eyeliner running into them. "Jude! What the hell! You broke one of mum's vases!" Laura screamed, and walked over to me.

**Laura's P.O.V.**

"And look!" I yelled," you've got pictures... everywhere!" Tiny photos were scattered all over the floor as my brat of a brother whinged loudly, offering no words towards as to why he acted the way he did. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to respond. Instead he just curled into a ball, practically disappearing into the pillows of the large sofa. I rolled my eyes, bending down and collecting the pictures, flipping them right side up and not caring to look at any of them. I stood and held them in a bony hand, looking up at the still whinging Jude. "Really, there's nothing to cry over. It's just a damn baby book. It's not like you haven't seen the sodding pictures before!" I screamed and walked over to the box, placing the pictures in it carefully. A face caught my attention. I raised a brow, picking up the photo in puzzlement. _Jude?.. _I thought to myself. No. There's no way this could be him. The man was obviously much older. They shared basically every other feature though. I flipped the photo over, reading the name 'Murdoc' in mum's hand writing. "M-Murdoc?" I said barely aloud,"who... Jude. Jude, he looks almost exactly like you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and I continue! ;3**

**Midnight xx  
**


End file.
